hero108fandomcom-20200223-history
Mystique Sonia
Mystique Sonia is one of the main protagonists of the series Hero: 108, and is classified as Hero: 103. She rivals with Hurricane Lee of Second Squad Appearance Mystique Sonia has white skin, triangular light blue eyes, light blue lips and a light blue tongue. She also has a beauty spot on the left side of her face near her left eye. Her hair is black and bobbed and it covers her ears, which are small and rounded with black insides. She also often wears Yaksha on her head like a hat. She wears a grey strapless dress which has a picture of a skull on it with black curvy lines and a pink outline. Her puffed red pants make her legs appear bigger than they probably are, and she wears black shoes on her feet. In Scorpion Castle, she wore a red and gold sleeveless dress with a pink version of her red trousers, and has her hair tied in two buns with gold bands. In "Animals Inside" she turned into her spirit animal, a white swan with blue eyes and a blue beak with her beauty spot. Personality Mystique Sonia is a tough, seasoned and selfish warrior, but also a total girl. It is not unheard of her for to take down Mighty Ray in a wrestling competition and then decide to redecorate the First Squad Briefing Room. Mystique Sonia is admired by many boy Heroes, especially by the soldiers in the Big Green Army. The Sailor Brothers have a terrible crush on her as well. But woe to the one who tells Mystique Sonia he loves her. Since she is cursed with a spell, anyone who tells her he loves her three times in a row turns into a Yaksha. In one episode, "Liger Castle", she lost her Yaksha then a member of the Big Green army told her he loved her 3 times in a row, therefore turning into a Yaksha. She also likes to look good, as seen in Liger Castle, when she was very upset when she had a pimple on her face, and in Peacock Castle, when she got Yaksha to do her hair in a new style and was upset when her new look got destroyed. Also, in "Scorpion Castle", she got Lin Chung to paint her nails and was thrilled with how they came out, and in the same episode, she was annoyed when none of First Squad would look at her New Years dress. Sonia has a soft spot in her heart for animals and is very fond of both Elephant and Panda Kings, as well as the Turtle Cannons. Sonia often feeds First Squad by growing magic buns. She has many different kinds of seeds that she throws on the ground. When Mystique Sonia spits on these seeds they instantly grow and provide various powers. Mighty Ray and Mystique Sonia have an interesting relationship. We suspect they actually like each other very much, but they squabble like siblings and are always competing against with each other. She also appears to be close to Lin Chung, as seen in Pitched Battle of the Great Wall Train were she in worried about him when he turns into an old man, but when he is young again, she hugs him, relieved he was back to normal. Gallery SoniaTitle.png Prettysoniapeacockfeqthers.jpg Sonianewhair.jpg Soniaswan.jpg|Mystique Sonia as a swan, her spirit animal Photo1748.jpg|Sonia with hair back screenCapture 08.05.13 17-25-05.jpg SoniaMightyRayLaughing.png SoniaLookingSmug.png|Sonia looking smug Sonia sulking.png|Sonia sulking Sonia exhausted.png|Sonia exhausted MightyRaySoniaJealous.png|Mighty Ray and Sonia looking jealous Bitter Sonia.png|Bitter Sonia Soniaspin.jpg|Sonia tongue spinning Yaksha&Sonia.png|Sonia and Yaksha Sonialooking.jpg|Sonia with her hands clasped Soniabunny.jpg|Sonia with a bunny that's inflating Soniabunny2.jpg|Sonia cuddling a bunny Soniabunny3.jpg|Sonia passed out Soniasmile.jpg|Sonia looking happy Soniaup.jpg|Sonia with her hands up Soniaandyaksha.jpg|Sonia and Yaksha Soniajumpymightyray.jpg|Sonia hugging Jumpy Jumpystretchyaksha.jpg|Yaksha stretch! Jumpysonia.jpg|Sonia cuddling Jumpy Jumpyandsonia.jpg|Sonia and Jumpy Raysoniaapetrully.jpg|Sonia, Mighty Ray, and ApeTrully staring Sonianightie.jpg|Sonia in her nightie Linchungarmup.jpg|Sonia looking at Lin Chung Soniahangon.jpg|Sonia hanging onto the pole Soniayaksha1.jpg|Sonia with Yaksha experimenting with new looks Soniabag.jpg|Sonia with Yaksha as a bag Sonialook.jpg|Sonia's new look No#3 Sonia'snewlook4.jpg|Sonia's fourth and final new look with Yaksha Worriedsonia.jpg|Sonia looking worried Sonialinchung.jpg|Sonia stroking Lin Chung's shoulder Soniaray4.jpg|Sonia patting Mighty Ray's head Mightykiss.jpg|Sonia passed out Soniapassedout.jpg|Sonia passed out from the stink Soniawalking.jpg|Sonia posing Smilinglinchung.jpg|Sonia looking at Lin Chung's drawing Linchungandothers.jpg|Sonia with the others Linchungandapetrully.jpg|Sonia with Lin Chung, ApeTrully and Jumpy Soniaandlinchung.jpg|Sonia with Lin Chung Fight!.jpg|Sonia and the others battling their mirror selves Soniajumpy.jpg|Sonia having a bad day Stucksonia.jpg|Sonia with her tongue stuck to a ball Soniadisgust.jpg|Sonia staring in disgust at Kowloon and Archer Lee Sonialinchung2.jpg|Sonia with Lin Chung Soniaandlinchung4.jpg|Sonia with Lin Chung .jpg|Sonia looking at Kowloon and Archer Lee Yippee1.jpg|Sonia looking at Mighty Ray Mightyrayandothers.jpg|Sonia balancing on Mighty Ray's head Bananamouthray2.jpg|Sonia laughing at Mighty Ray Sonia2.jpg|Sonia and Mighty Ray Sonia and Apetrully.jpg|Sonia and ApeTrully Soniaapetrullyjumpy.jpg|Sonia with ApeTrully and Jumpy Sonia1.jpg|Sonia with Jumpy and Mighty Ray Flyijgsonia.jpg|Sonia flying Worriedsoniaandjumpy.jpg|Worried Sonia Beakysonia.jpg|Sonia turning into an eagle Iceyaksha.jpg|Sonia with ice Thermalyaksha.jpg|Sonia and Yaksha doing thermal vision Spinningsonia.jpg|Sonia spinning her tongue Wornout.jpg|Tired Sonia Soniaplants.jpg|Trapped Sonia Animalhumans.jpg|Sonia and the others with animal parts Yakshawash.jpg|Sonia being washed by Yaksha Soniaray3.jpg|Sonia with Mighty Ray Soniaandfriends.jpg|Sonia and the others looking up Surrounded.jpg|Sonia and the others surrounded Whizzaround4.jpg|Sonia whizzing around Sonia7.jpg|Sonia forcing a smile Sonia6.jpg|Sonia with her hands together Soniaandjumpy.jpg|Sonia with Jumpy Sonia10.jpg|Sonia with Lin Chung Smilingsonia.jpg|Happy Sonia Soniapoint.jpg|Sonia pointing Soniagloat.jpg|Sonia gloating at Mighty Ray SnakeCastle20.png|Sonia wearing Yaksha like a turban. SnakeCastle18.png|Sonia playing her flute SnakeCastle1.png|Sonia sitting in on Yaksha as a chair listening to music SnakeCastle3.png|Sonia giving a big toothy grin SnakeCastle4.png|Sonia hugging Panda king SnakeCastle17.png|Sonia looking scared SnakeCastle12.png|Sonia playing her flute to the others. OctopusCastle4.png|Sonia with a cucumber face pack Mystiquesoniatongue.jpg|Mystique Sonia with her tongue out Sonialaugh.jpg|Sonia laughing Soniapuzzled.jpg|Sonia looking puzzled Bigsonia1.jpg|Big Sonia Bigsoniaturtle.jpg|Big Sonia riding her turtle Soniahair.jpg|Sonia with long puffy hair Sonia13.jpg|Sonia looking worried Sonia14.jpg|Sonia looking annoyed hero__108_online-1503063.jpg IMG_20140416_204859.jpg|painting of Mystique Sonia by Lin Chung Turtlesonia.jpg|Sonia on her turtle Curlyyashka.jpg|Sonia with Yaksha Sonianewlook2.jpg|Sonia with long hair LadyGreenmystiqueonia.jpg|Sonia with Lady Green Jumpysleep1.jpg|Sonia chasing Yaksha Jerseyjumpy.jpg|Sonia with Yaksha and Jumpy Bigsonia3.jpg|BIG Sonia looking down the launch tube Yakshasonia.jpg|Sonia angry at Yaksha Soniasuprised.jpg|Sonia looking surprised Soniatease.jpg|Sonia grinning meanly Annoyedsonia.jpg|Sonia annoyed with Mighty Ray Surpisedsonia1.jpg|Sonia looking shocked Tearysonia.jpg|Teary eyed worried Sonia Launchtubesonia.jpg|Sonia peering down the launch tube and showing off her blue tongue Mystiquesinianewyear.jpg|Sonia in her New Years dress Newyearsonia1.jpg|Sonia in her New Years dress, looking annoyed Yakshastretchsonia.jpg|Sonia stretching Yaksha Sonia glance.jpg|Sonia glancing to the right Soniadirty.jpg Smilingsonia1.jpg|Smiling Sonia Rsargue.jpg|Sonia with an annoyed Mighty Ray Sonia103.jpg|Sonia with her number Star Nosed Moles 138.png|Sonia cuddling a Star nosed Mole Star Nosed Moles 137.png|Sonia with a Star nosed Mole Grouphug.jpg|Sonia group hugging with Lin Chung, Mighty Ray and Jumpy Ghostface The Hamster King 094.png|Sonia cheering with outstretched arms The Hamster King 095.png|Sonia looking confused The Hamster King 096.png|Sonia looking back at the turtles The Hamster King 101.png|Sonia pulling a face The Hamster King 099.png|Sonia with her hands on her hips The Hamster King 100.png|Sonia with her arms folded, looking annoyed hero-108-for-press-8-1024.jpg Mystique_sonia_character.png|Sonia making a face Powers/Abilities *'Strong Tongue:' Mystique Sonia has a fairly strong tongue she can use it to level buildings. *'Yaksha': Mystique Sonia's Yaksha can stretch into any shape. *'Yaksha Transformation: '''A curse of sorts; anyone who says 'I Love you' to her three times in succession will be turned into a Yaksha. *'Saliva': Mystique Sonia can grow buns with her saliva. Trivia * Despite being fully aware of the spell placed upon her, Mystique Sonia has neglected to mention who put it on her or why. It is not yet confirmed whether she even knows. It may have happened when she was very young (she has also neglected to mention exactly when it happened), so she might not remember it properly. * Mystique Sonia's spirit animal is a swan. * Mystique Sonia seems to be a very affectionate person, as she has hugged quite a few characters. Jumpy Ghostface twice, once in "Parrot Castle and again in "Elephant Castle II", Lin Chung in "Pitched Battle of the Great Wall Train", a rabbit in "Rabbit Castle", Panda King in "Snake Castle" and Penguin King in "Penguin Castle". She also group hugged with Mighty Ray, Lin Chung, and Jumpy Ghostface in ''About Faces. *In the Chinese CGI promos, there is no explanation showing her ability to stretch her tongue but it does explain that she grew buns. *She also has a baby blue version of her usual dress hanging in her room. It's currently unknown what this dress is used as, if anything. It's not her nightie, because as seen in "Crocodile Castle", she has a peach and orange long sleeved nightie with orange flowers on the front. *She is classified as Hero:103. **This corresponds to the one hundred third ranked Star of Destiny in the novel Water Margin, Sun Erniang, whose nickname is "Female Yaksha". She is also one of only three women in the group. * Mystique Sonia's name has two pronunciations. It is usually pronounced Sown-yah, but at times, usually by Sonia herself, it's pronounced Sahn-yah. *Mystique Sonia's nickname for Mighty Ray is "Banana brain". * In "Prince of Seagulls", it was revealed that she can also fly like Mr. No Hands, with the use of Yaksha as her propeller. She does something similar in a flashback in The Yeti & Phoenix, using her tongue as a propeller, though it was not made clear if this was true flight or an enhanced jump. ** It was also shown in "Air Battle" that she can fly, with her tongue as her propeller, Yaksha's arms as her wings, and with Mighty Ray riding at her back, much similar to a plane. * Some points of her earlier life have been mentioned. In White Crane, it is mentioned that she never had any sisters, while in Prince of Seagulls, she mentions a mug that she has had since she was five years old. *Mystique Sonia tends to sashay when she walks. *In some designs, Mystique Sonia was shown holding a skinny black staff with a bun on the top, however she has yet to be seen with it in show, suggesting it may have been a preliminary idea. ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Big Green Category:Females Category:Main characters Category:First Squad Category:Humans Category:Classified Heroes Category:Protagonists